To Harm Sarah
by Daenar
Summary: Sequel to To Sarah Harm


'TO HARM - SARAH'  
  
  
  
Author: Daenar Disclaimer: JAG is property of Belisarius Productions, CBS and Paramount Pictures. No copyright infringement intended. Rating: G  
  
Author's note: I was asked to write a sequel to 'To Sarah - Harm'. So here you go. Again no beta - I hope you don't mind.  
  
This won't make any sense if you didn't read 'To Sarah - Harm'.  
  
  
  
She hadn't answered. It was 1730 on Christmas Day and yet he'd had no word from Mac. Harm was beginning to feel truly concerned. Hadn't she found his letter yet? Or had he overstepped certain boundaries? Or... had he just completely misjudged the situation? Maybe it had only been his wishful thinking that had led him to believe she might return his feelings. Maybe right now Mac was feeling dreadfully uncomfortable, trying to come up with a gentle way to tell him.  
  
Harm had expected that Mac wouldn't react immediately. He was well aware that his news was good enough to overwhelm even his feisty Marine, one way or the other, and he understood that she might need time to sort out her answer. But he had at least hoped for some reply around lunchtime - and had, just in case, laid the table for two, candlelight included. Lunchtime had passed, coffee time, teatime... and still nothing. To say that Harm was nervous was a cruel understatement. The situation was killing him.  
  
He jumped when his doorbell rang. In two seconds, he was at the door and opened to find a courier waiting with a parcel.  
  
"Commander Harmon Rabb, Jr.?"  
  
Harm only nodded.  
  
"Would you please sign here? Thank you, sir. Merry Christmas."  
  
"To you, too."  
  
The courier handed him the long, slender package, smiled briefly and left.  
  
Harm closed the door, sat down on the couch and, with trembling fingers, examined the parcel. There was no sender's address on it, but there was no way, either, not to recognize her even handwriting. Holding his breath, Harm opened the parcel and found a single yellow rose, together with a letter.  
  
i  
  
Dear Harm,  
  
Wow.  
  
I wanted to let you know that with your letter, you managed to turn my world upside down. Once your words sank in, I had to take Jingo for a long walk to sort out my reply. And I found I had a few things I wanted to say to you.  
  
First: thank you so much! This is the most beautiful letter I ever received. No one ever dedicated a poem to me. This is so sweet.  
  
Second: of course I'll accept your lines as a Christmas gift! In fact, I couldn't think of anything in the world that I'd trade them for.  
  
And third... now we're getting to the hardest part: although I've never witnessed you state your thoughts that openly before, I have to admit that I'm still not entirely sure what exactly I should read into your touching words. I spent long hours contemplating what to say and eventually I decided to let you set the example. You were surprisingly bold to send me a letter like this - so I'll be just as bold and interpret its meaning in the one way that I'd wish you wanted me to understand it. You know that a yellow rose stands for hope, don't you? I do hope I'm right in what I read between the lines. If I'm not I might need a good sanitarium hereafter, but I'm willing to take the chance.  
  
So here's my answer:  
  
  
  
There's someone in my life on whom I can depend, He'll never leave my side, be there until the end. Will I stand up for him to climb the steepest hill, To put my life at stake? I hope he knows I will.  
  
There's someone on my mind, invading every dream, His smile can move my soul, one single, brilliant beam. I long to hear him ask: "You loved me. Do you still?" I do. Will I confess it? Harmon, yes, I will.  
  
There's someone in my heart, a tender, caring man, Who wants to have and hold me, asking if he can. Will I, who feared to hope, now let this man fulfill My dreams and let him love me? Yes, oh, yes, I will!  
  
  
  
That's it, no hiding, no secrets. I think I left no room for misinterpretations. If my hand and heart is what you want most, Harm, then all you have to do is say the word.  
  
Yours (entirely yours and nothing but yours) always, Sarah  
  
P.S.: If you're still willing to stick to what you wrote, now that you know what I read into it, open your door.  
  
/i  
  
Tossing the letter on the coffee table, Harm literally ran to open the door again. And there she was. Cheeks flushed, smiling shyly, nervously playing with the handle of her purse, Mac was standing in the doorway, her beautiful eyes begging him to tell her that she had gotten him right.  
  
For a few seconds, Harm just stared at her, his expression slowly lighting up from within as he understood what was happening. Finally he shook himself from his stasis, closed the distance and took her in his arms, pulling her close. Again, endless seconds ticked by, moments of overwhelming relief and happiness.  
  
"How long would you have waited for me to open the door?" Harm murmured into Mac's hair.  
  
"Long enough to be sure," came her muffled, choked answer.  
  
Harm gently pulled her inside and closed the door while Mac took off her coat. Then Harm immediately stepped close to her again and took her hands in his, taking in the sight of her as she stood before him in a simple but stunning black dress.  
  
"You are so beautiful," he whispered in awe.  
  
"That's the influence of your letter," she replied very low, averting her eyes with a blushing smile.  
  
With his right index, Harm lifted her chin, leaned in and softly kissed her. "So what do you say?" he then asked her with a smile, his thumb caressing her cheek. "Life sentence?"  
  
Mac let out something in between a sob and a chuckle, love shining in her eyes. "It's a deal," she answered shakily before she let Harm sweep her away with his tenderness, knowing that tonight, she wouldn't return home.  
  
  
  
THE END 


End file.
